poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Gladiformers
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Gladiformers is a new film. Summery The Mesmerizers (who are actually the Dazzlings' brothers) enter the Gladiformer battles to turn it into a Battle of the Bots. Thomas, the Dazzlings, Ryan, Crash and the gang, with the help of the good Gladiformers, now have to stop the Mesmerizers before they get every Gladiformer to do their bidding. Plot The Mesmerizers' new plan The film opens at a night club near some sort of robot battle game building. Patriots argue as a strange red mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, three boys in hoods sing to two clocked guys as the red mist flows into the glowing purple earrings on their ears. The purple haired boy Anthem Flare complaints that he's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The enchanter from the Swan Princess, Rothbart laments to the three boys that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as where they come from. The orange haired boy Allegro Mesmerize then says "We can only gain so much power here." The boy with brown hair and a purple stripe named Ryvine Sparkle says "I hope we think of something, Allegro. This plan needs to have my friend having Odette.". As the blue haired boy Sonant Midnight joins in the conversation and gets into a light arguement with Anthem, Allegro, Rothbart, and Ryvine see a blast of light in the distance. They race out the club to see a blast of four energy beams (one blue, one red, one purple and one orange) burst into the sky, grinning evilly when they realize what it is. They explain to Anthem and Sonant that a combination of Equestrian Magic, Cybertronian Energy, Mixel Power and the Power of the Matrix has found its way to the world they're in now and Ryvine says: "And you're going to use it to make everyone in that pathetic little rumbledome bow to your will.". The day of the Gladiformer battles 6 moons later, Airachnid (under the Cyberlings' spell), is helping the Gladiformers get ready for the big battles they'll be doing. Matau asks Ryan how come he's a swan and Ryan explains they want him to represent Princess Odette. Then the Gladiformer battles champion, Julius Drive, comes with Crash Bandicoot to see what all the commotion is about. Crash saw Ryan in his swan form and ask him why is he a swan and Ryan replies that he's representing Princess Odette. Crash nods and ask Ryan who will Meg Griffin represent and he tells him that she will be representing Prince Derek and Sci-Ryan looks at Sci-Twi telling her that Meg and Ryan will be the Julius Drive team cheerleaders. Sci-Ryan see Evil Ryan wearing Rothbart's outfit and ask him what character do he represent and Evil Ryan says Rothbart and talks to Julius Drive that he will do great like Ryan was at the Fall Formal. Julius Drive then goes to get ready and Evil Ryan is called to the rumbledome entrance along with Evil Anna and Bertram. Cody and Ryan ask Evil Ryan what's going on and Evil Ryan says that he, Evil Anna and Bertram have been asked to show some new contestants around and get them to know the new Cyberlings before they hear all the stuff about the old Cyberlings. They leave and Ryan says to Cody that he love being a swan and when will the moon be up and Cody says "Tonight, Ryan. But you have to find a lake." Later, at the main entrance, Evil Ryan shows the new contestants some party hats for the battle before it starts and the new costestants - Allegro, Anthem and Sonant - Ryvine Sparkle and Rothbart are intrigued, with Sonant nearly revealing their true nature. Evil Ryan notices the boys' earrings and Ryvine's and Rothbart's pendants and when he reaches for Allegro's, Allegro grabs Evil Ryan's wrist in sudden offence. Ryvine sternly tells Allegro to let go and says that his friends' earrings mean an awful lot to them and they don't want anything to happen to them. The boys, Rothbart and Ryvine leave, leaving the Cyberlings to ponder their strange behaviour. Later, the Cyberlings meet with their friends in the ring before the battles and tell them that there was something "off" about the new contestants, worrying that they found out about what happened during the Battle of the Bands. Ryan nods and honks like a swan. Outside the ring, Ryvine tells Allegro, Sonant, Anthem and Rothbart that the moment they've been waiting for has arrived. Sonant said the word "Lunch" then Ryvine's father and creator, Dr. Neo Cortex, arrive and says: "The chance to get your true Equestrian Magic, Cybertronian Energy, Mixel Power and Power of the Matrix back." Sonant says he knew that. Ryvine adds: "You're voices are just strong enough to make these bots want something so badly, they'll have nothing to do but fight to get it.". Rothbart asks Ryvine: "So, they are going to what Ryan's siren friends do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, friend." Ryvine says the line what Adagio said that it won't be the same like in the Rainbow Rocks movie and informs them that their negative energy will give them the power to get the entire world to answer to their command. Then Sonant ask if they can have lunch tomorrow because Trivia * * *will be good guest stars in this film. * * * *will help * *will work for Ryvine Sparkle, Rothbart and the Mesmerizers. * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *The Mesmerizers' new plan *The day of the Gladiformer battles */Sci-Ryan's news of the Dazzlngs' brothers */ * */ * * * * */ * * * * * * *Epilogue: Songs *Rainbow Rocks * *Battle of the Bands *Strange Things *Everything is Awesome * * * * *No More Mr. Nice Guy * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan